Gray x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n) joins Fairy Tail in order to get closer to Gray. But does really feel the same for (y/n)? Rated M for smut.


**Melt my frozen heart**

(y/n) was no stranger to Fairy Tail. Nor was he a stranger to the gorgeous Ice Make mage, Gray Fullbuster. To (y/n), Gray was pure perfection, and there was nothing he wished more than to make Gray love him.

So, joining Fairy Tail, (y/n), with his pretty (h_c) colour, and his sparkling (e_c) eyes, the first thing (y/n) did was approach Gray; ever mindful of the potential jealousy he would receive from Juvia.

However, much to his surprise, the first thing he noticed as he approached Juvia and Gray, was that Gray was stripping, removing his shirt swiftly.

"Gray-sama, please put on some clothes!" Juvia said, flustered.

(y/n) was equally flustered, and it would be a lie to say that this was not painfully obvious.

Obvious, of course, to everyone but Gray himself.

***Time skip of laziness***

After a few months as a member of Fairy Tail, (y/n) had become close friends with everyone, especially Juvia and Gray.

And so, it was pretty obvious to most that (y/n) had a major crush on Gray.

"Juvia doesn't really need another love rival", Juvia said, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips, "but it's clear to Juvia that Gray-sama's heart belongs to (y/n)."

At these words, (y/n) got flustered and, secretly, somewhat hopeful.

"What do you mean by that?" (y/n) asked, curious to know if there was any fact to the water mage's words.

Juvia stared (y/n) deep in the eyes, and told him about her observations.

"Juvia has been around Gray-sama long enough to know that he does not love me. But, whenever he's around you, he always strips, and, though he thinks it's not noticeable, he does get sort of flustered at the sight of you." she said, and (y/n) wondered if it was true.

"Juvia thinks (y/n) should confess his feelings to Gray-sama. Though it hurts Juvia to know that Gray does not love me, it warms my heart to know that he at least loves someone as kind as you."

(y/n) was struck with both excitement and guilt at those words; If Gray did indeed feel the same way, then he would feel bad about taking Gray from Juvia, but on the other hand, he would be happy with the love of his life.

As if on cue, Gray walked through the doors of the guild, having just returned from a job.

And, true to his nature, Gray immediately stripped, causing both Juvia and (y/n) to blush immensely.

Juvia, knowing that (y/n) wouldn't dare take the first step on his own accord, gently pushed him into Gray's arms, and then leaving with the words that (y/n) would forever be grateful for. "Go ahead, (y/n), tell him how you feel. Don't make Juvia disappointed!"

Because of these very words, from his dear friend, (y/n) finally mustered up the courage to tell Gray how he felt.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I...I l-love you!" (y/n) almost shouted the last words, and Gray was dumbfounded; did (y/n) really just confess his love to him? He couldn't help but feel his heart beating faster. This was strange; He knew how he felt for (y/n), but to have those feelings reciprocated, was beyond anything Gray had ever felt.

It was as if his heart of ice slowly melted.

Crashing his lips onto (y/n)'s, Gray immediately slipped his tongue inside (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern passionately.

Soon, they had to pull away for air, and (y/n) was too confused to move.

So, as the gentleman that he is, Gray lifted him onto his shoulder, carrying him upstairs.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" (y/n) asked, flailing, as Gray nonchalantly replied. "I'm taking you to the bedroom, of course."

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes were scattered across the floor, and heavy breathing and moaning resonated throughout the room.

Gray was thrusting into (y/n) with the ferocity of a wild boar, yet with the gentleness of a feather, and (y/n) laid beneath him, screaming to the skies in pleasure, as Gray placed his hands on either side of (y/n), thrusting into him deep and hard, making the headboard of the bed slam against the wall.

And yet, despite the intensity and rough thrusting, (y/n) still cried out for more.

"F-faster, Gray. Harder! Rock my world!" (y/n) pleaded, and Gray happily obliged.

Slamming into (y/n), Gray nearly pounded into (y/n) at an almost inhumane speed.

A few thrusts later, Gray hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back, moaning in immense pleasure.

Taking this as a sign, Gray thrusted harder and deeper into (y/n), hitting his prostate with every thrust.

He started stroking (y/n)'s member in time with his increasingly fast thrusting, causing (y/n) to reach his climax, releasing over Gray's hand.

Feeling (y/n) clenching around him, Gray felt himself getting closer, and so, with just a few more hard thrusts, he released inside (y/n), pulling out slowly, then collapsing next to (y/n) on the bed.

Regaining their breaths, Gray and (y/n) cuddled close to one another, kissing each other passionately.

"I love you, Gray. I love you so much it hurts."

Gray grinned and showered (y/n)'s face with kisses.

"I love you too, (y/n). You really melted my frozen heart."

With these loving words, they fell asleep.

***Fluffy time skip***

"So, (y/n). How is it going with you and Gray-sama?" Juvia asked (y/n) one day, eager to know about her friends' relationship.

Before he could answer, Gray showed up, and kissed (y/n) on the cheek.

"It's going great; I think we make a cute couple, don't you?" Gray said, with a smile.

Juvia got lost in her thoughts, fantasizing about her two friends.

"Ahh, so cute!" she squealed.

Gray and (y/n) chuckled, and went upstairs.

"Ready for round two?" Gray asked (y/n) huskily.

"Try and stop me." (y/n) replied.

**The End**


End file.
